


安娜的猫

by duguyuyang



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 电闪雷鸣之夜，和自己的猫在一起会不会很刺激。喵~🐱慎看
Relationships: 戴萌/安娜
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	安娜的猫

上海因为台风影响下起了暴雨，窗外电闪雷鸣急速的雨滴打在窗沿上发出噼里啪啦的声响。戴萌一天工作完还是蛮累的，但几年下来早就习惯了。等她洗漱一番后抱着自己心爱的安娜躺在床上随手玩起了手机。

看到一条粉丝发过来的私信。点击一看是一篇自己和安娜的ABO同人文！她倒是查水表过自己和其他队友一些酿酿酱酱的文章。但是粉丝居然还能YY到安娜头上这让戴萌不禁觉得好奇，看他们到底能写出什么剧情。

【宿舍里单薄的小床边上只有一盏小台灯发出昏暗的暖色微光。戴萌挺腰温柔又霸道的把身下涨红的坚挺长驱直入进安娜紧窄的嫩穴里来回抽插。操的安娜喵喵求饶。

“喵...主人...呜呜...痛...”

“安娜乖，一会儿就会舒服的。” 】

戴萌才看了两行慌忙退出，老人 地铁 看手机的模样半眯着眼睛呆滞在床上。心跳的厉害，脸上竟然不知不觉起了红晕。幸好是在自己屋四周无人看这样的文真是羞耻极了，可怎么感觉和非人类做爱更刺激呢。

这可不行戴萌赶紧摇头，甩掉那些不好的想法，心虚的看着自己怀里的安娜。

好在玩累的安娜早已经闭眼进入了梦乡，不知梦到了什么还喵喵地呢喃了两声。

那篇文章着实把戴萌吓的够呛，扭头就把那条消息删了，抚摸着安娜轻柔的毛发看着它的绝世容貌 自己也很快进入了睡梦中。

不知过了多久戴萌感觉自己仿佛置身于柔软的云朵之上，然而她被捆住的双手丝毫容不得动弹。双眼也被蒙住陷入了黑暗。肌肤却传来酥酥麻麻的触感甚是舒服，在迷糊的状态下情不自禁的从喉咙发出了一阵轻吟。

“唔...嗯...”

甚至还闻到了让自己体内更加饥渴的信息素。那种味道高贵又熟悉。她在这种刺激下渴望更多，渴望更多肌肤接触，带倒刺的软舌在敏感的乳尖上划着圈，唇齿相夹那种涩麻快感无法言说。于是她本能的抱住了在自己身上还用舌头在白嫩的皮肤上来回游离的人。使得她们的肌肤贴合的更加紧密。

舌尖一路下滑来到了更加诱人的双腿间，那湿热的触感没有覆盖上，反而用平时经常玩的逗猫羽毛去挑逗敏感的私处。嫩穴收缩加快甚是瘙痒想避开。

戴萌的双腿不自觉的合拢在一起，却被安娜强制撑开，甩了一巴掌清脆的打在了戴萌骚的流水的私处。嫩瓣打的直发颤，鼻腔里忍不住痛哼一声。安娜手掌处还沾有几根藕断丝连的爱液，真是淫糜至极。

在戴萌身上的安娜看着自己手掌上的液体像猫儿梳理自己毛发那样舔舐个干净，眯着眼睛舒服的发出一声喵叫。

这被戴萌听进了耳朵里，直觉告诉她那是安娜。安娜的声音安娜的味道，于是她鼓起勇气叫了对方的名字。

“安娜？”

“你醒了，主人。”

眼罩褪去，睁眼的一瞬间戴萌看着眼前高贵冷傲的女人那双琉璃般的蓝色眼睛一眼就认出了是自己的安娜。只不过她变成了人形，还是一位ALPHA。如果这样的话那自己岂不是成了一个瘦弱的OMEGA。

戴萌想的没错，被身上的安娜牢牢掌控着自己的快乐。空气中的信息素闻了真是上头。下体的透明爱液早就源源不断的从自己粉嫩的小穴口处流了出来。安娜每次用舌头舔舐时表面上的那些倒刺刮着戴萌下面娇嫩的软肉，又是一阵舒服的颤栗引的戴萌颤抖了起来。

“啊哈...安娜...我们不可以这样。”

凭着仅存的一些理智戴萌觉得自己是不是还在做梦，一定是那篇同人文搞的鬼，可爱的安娜怎么会要上自己，这一定不是真的。

“安娜不要再舔了，好痒...唔...受...受不了。”

戴萌脸颊上一片绯红，腿间早已经是汁水淋漓。安娜听到了戴萌的呻吟用手指捏住戴萌的泛有光泽并冲血的花核，那双眼睛目光如炬盯着戴萌。

“主人你快乐吗？”

说完安娜狠狠掐着似是给戴萌的惩罚。身下的敏感点被蹂躏又痛又爽差点说不上话。变得呜呜咽咽。

“呜呜...安...安娜...疼...”

被凌辱的下体在暴力的手法下更加肿胀不已，身体内处的欲望在不断叫嚣着。安娜邪魅一笑更加用力的揉捏那颗颤抖的红豆，一下又一下的按压下， 戴萌脸色早已变的满面潮红喘息不定。  
不知羞耻为何物让欲望充满了自己的内心。憋的通红的眼尾带着哭腔的呻吟不断求饶着。双手早已把床单抓的褶皱那种快乐的感觉愈发的强烈。

“啊啊....要...要泄了...呜呜...不要...啊...呜呜...”

戴萌陡然一下的颤栗，快感传过四肢百骸，直达脑内。再也忍不住了体内大量的淫液喷射而出，使床单上都泛起了深色水花。

贪玩的安娜食髓知味好像还是没有玩够那两片软肉，用自己的舌头覆上还红肿的敏感点上，又咬又舔，小刺刮过真是神仙也受不了，果然戴萌上一波高潮还没有褪去这一波就紧随其后。那好像一颗美味的糖果让安娜爱不释口。表面拍打在戴萌的下体上啪啪作响，舌头舔舐的频率越来越快，深深刺激着让戴萌又酸又麻欲罢不能。穴口的暖流汩汩的往外泄。安娜的手把戴萌的退掰的更开了。舌尖顺着嫩穴处开始进入耸动了起来，刺激着穴道柔软的内壁，反复进出晃动。

戴萌的腰像一条水蛇一样扭来扭去，被桎梏住的双手紧握拳头也缓解不了内在的破涛汹涌。

安娜看着戴萌赤裸的身体像是一只熟透的红虾，故意挑逗着问她：“主人你爽吗？”

安娜的吮吻舔咬戴萌根本招架不住，嘴里细碎的呻吟早就快乐的失了声。原来被猫舌舔是多么刺激的一件事情。

“嗯唔...好爽...安娜...给我吧...让我高潮 ...呜呜....啊...快点...在快点...”

“主人你怎么这么淫荡，那我今天就操死你。”

安娜往戴萌的私处抹上了一些猫薄荷，那味道犹如兴奋剂般让她变得更加疯狂。狠不得把整根舌头都塞进去。噗呲的吞吐进出声响彻房间，流下的不知是口水还是淫水。但都被安娜拼命汲取贪婪吮吸生怕漏了一滴美好。

“呃啊....啊....啊....啊安娜...”

戴萌眼神迷离，双眸失神大声呻吟着觉得自己身体随时要爆炸，一声长吟后止不住的颤抖，爽到眼神涣散，还没来的及叫起来，湿透的小穴处就塞进来一根坚挺巨物。将下体即将爽到泛滥的汁水全堵在了里面。来回猛力抽插着。像头好久没吃肉的野兽横冲直撞的顶进去。硕大的肉棒满爆青筋摩擦着每一寸嫩肉再直捣最要命的一点，紧致的穴道被撑开狠狠往里操着。得被粗暴对待的内壁阵阵紧缩抽搐不已。

不够还是不够。安娜拿起曾经的逗猫棒重重的抽在戴萌胸前，瞬间香软的酥胸前就多了两条紫红色掺血的痕迹，这是 疯狂的这是快乐的。戴萌已经爽到言语不清了。

“啊啊...抽我....狠狠操我....我要做你的猫...呜呜...喵。”

“听不见给我再叫几声。”

安娜抬起戴萌的丰满臀部扶着她腰更舒服的插了进去，内壁的褶皱寸寸撑开反复顶撞着戴萌柔软的生殖腔，炙热如炷贯穿碾压着内在的敏感，大开大合的操弄维持着高频的律动。

戴萌慢慢长出了猫的尾巴而耳朵仿佛发情的野猫，上下泗水横流被操的喵喵叫。

“喵喵...要操坏了...呜呜....主人....喵喵...高潮....要高潮....喵...喵！”

被操的声声高叫，被欲望折磨的神魂颠倒理智尽失尖锐的声音要把整个房间撕碎，安娜眸色一沉拿起枕头死死捂在了戴萌的头上，下体却还在孜孜不倦的挺进着。

戴萌被束缚的双手挣脱不了面上的枕头，她想要挣扎逃离却被安娜压的死死的。已经快要呼吸不上来了，发出的呼救越来越无力，喵叫的声音越来越小。等到毫无声音的时候，面前的枕头才被安娜拿了起来，没有看身下的戴萌而是扭头对着第三方上帝视角的戴萌一脸嘲讽的说道：“猫有九命你怎么一命呀”。

一记醒雷混杂倾盆大雨，让戴萌梦中惊起吓出一身冷汗，看着熟悉的环境和怀里熟睡的安娜顿时放心了许多，虽心有余悸但刚才的一切只是一场噩梦罢了。

平复了一下心情后戴萌继续睡去。而黑暗中安娜睁开了双眼冒出一抹幽蓝的光并轻轻唤了一声：“喵~” 

END


End file.
